


Splitting Karen

by BrookeChiang



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Cuntbusting, Graphic Description, Injury, Physical Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: Graphic, violent, traumatic injury depicted, some sexual description/reference, cuntbusting
Kudos: 4





	Splitting Karen

Karen of the Beruhen Corps narrowed her eyes furiously as she saw Juzo enter the train car.

"We meet again," Juzo greeted casually, as if he hadn't just torn open an armored train door with his bare hands. "...Sister."

"I can't believe you actually came, what a surprise," Karen sighed, before letting a slight grin grace her face.

"I've come to take back the little runt previously placed in your care, you see," Juzo forced his way through the doorway into the train car and stood up straight.

"And to think I made you come all this way," Karen traded barbs back. "But seeing this little runt safely back to base is my mission." She drew her gun and cocked it, and her eye-extend lit up her right eye. "So I must refuse!"

She opened fire, but the bullets only glanced off Juzo's metallic head.

Karen gasped in surprise, her eyes wide with shock, and her voice trembling. "These… bullets are meant for dealing with Extended…"

"I am the sort of person, who, although despising little brats, despise even more smartass brats that know more than they should." Juzo advanced menacingly on Karen. Then he stopped and shouted, "Tetsuro!"

Karen recoiled, stepping back nervously, lowering her gun nervously, unsure what to do.

"You told me before, that you weren't a tool," Juzo aimed his words at the young boy restrained helplessly behind Karen. "You said you wanted to use your own will to move forward. Yet you went on to say, 'I'm so glad to have met you'? What a joke! Are you telling me you're giving up on your dreams so easily? Show me your resilience!"

One of the Beruhen Corp operatives turned to look at his screen. "The subject's consciousness levels are rising! Activating compensatory measures-!"

Karen half-spun around in horror.

Tetsuro opened his mouth and let out a scream.

"A-Are- the compensatory m-measures working-?" Karen stammered, wide-eyed.

The operative suddenly gripped his head. "Please… please…"

Karen and Juzo both turned to stare at the man.

"...quickly… please, save me!"

Both realizing that Juzo was controlling the man, Karen and Juzo wheeled on Tetsuro, who slumped down once more in his restraints.

"So he finally said it…" Juzo said softly. "This is the way you should be."

Karen's eyes widened, her pupils contracted, as she saw her plans unraveling. She wheeled around and hastily opened fire. "Don't joke around!"

'At this point-blank range, surely...' Karen thought, only to have her ray of hope dashed a moment later, when the smoke cleared, revealing Juzo had simply blocked the bullets with his armored arm.

"Tetsuro, I will help you fulfill your dreams," Juzo vowed. "Reloading complete."

Karen stepped back, her mouth agape in horror, her eyes darting about nervously as she searched for a way out of this.

Juzo was next to her in an instant. "My, overworking yourself is never good for the body…" He grabbed the Extend implant on the back of her neck, and violently tore it out.

"AAAAAHHH!" Karen screamed in pain, as electric sparks burst from her modified right eye.

"Now I've disabled your eye, I guess I should make sure you never walk again." He drew his right foot back.

Juzo's kick struck upward between the frightened woman's legs.

His blow flattened the Beruhen operative's clit and lower lips, the force strong enough to lift her straight off the floor.

Karen's eyes bulged and her mouth gaped in a soundless scream as her sensitive place was smashed in.

As Juzo withdraw his foot, Karen crumbled to her knees, one hand flying to clutch her wounded snatch, the other outstretched in an instinctive gesture to stop.

Her mouth formed an "o", in a soundless scream, as if all the air had been knocked out of her in that blow, breathless from the pain.

It was only on her second try that she was able to force out words. "N- no- more- I- I surrender! God, it h-hurts so bad-"

At any rate, Juzo was not feeling particularly generous toward this woman. "Lady, after the shit you pulled, I'm not feeling particularly merciful right now.

"N- no- p-please- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Juzo had knocked aside the hand shielding her swollen crotch and nailed her directly in the clit with a kick so hard that it all but popped the delicate organ open.

Every nerve ending in that sensitive bud lit up, flooding her mind with a fusillade of signals. So many that it overwhelmed her brain, causing it to confuse extreme pain with pleasure, especially as emergency endorphins were released from the gray matter of her midbrain in a shock response.

Karen hit the ground, screaming louder than she ever had in her life, her body writhing and spasming from both agony and orgasm. Both her hands were cupped over her damaged goods, her underwear and pants now soaked with involuntary cum.

Juzo suspected it might be a long while before she could walk straight again, and her nether regions would probably never be the same.

Yet, still, he was not finished with her.

Grabbing the surprisingly-light woman by the waist, Juzo lifted her up over his bent knee.

"No, no, no! Please don't do this! Stop, stop- AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Juzo brought down Karen so hard, the force of the blow ruptured her urethral canal, vaginal canal, bladder, and cervix, as well as fracturing her pelvic bones. Both urine and blood spilled down her urethra and mixed with the orgasmic cum that had already soaked her underpants and the crotch of her pants.

As Juzo let go, Karen collapsed backward, hitting the ground in a supine position, sending another wave of excruciating pain through her ruptured organs and shattered bones, but she was in too much agony to even scream.

Instead her eyes stared wildly at nothing in particular and her throat let out a dull gurgling sound as she lay there.

Juzo walked past her and freed Tetsuro from his restraints and began to escort him out of the derailed train. All around them, the other Beruhen Corp operatives were too cowed or paralyzed to do anything to stop them or help Karen.

Juzo offered one last glance at the girl he had effectively destroyed, as he carried Tetsuro out. While her injuries were very much potentially curable, Juzo suspected that, with their modus operandi, Beruhen Corp would probably dispose of her the moment they discovered she wasn't of any use to them anymore.

She might well be a dead woman by now, and what time she spent until the final act would almost be in extreme agony.

However, Juzo wasn't in much of a mood for a mercy kill today, so he departed, leaving Karen's broken body to twitch painfully and helplessly on the floor.


End file.
